Some data transmission involves the conversion of optical signals to electrical signals and/or electrical signals to optical signals. In some applications, the conversion occurs at a circuit board. For example, an optical cable carrying one or more optical signals may interface with an optoelectronic module such as a board-mounted optical engine. At the optical engine, the optical signals may be converted from optical signals to electrical signals using optical receivers. The electrical signals may then be communicated along etched copper traces integrated into the circuit board to a destination. Likewise, electrical signals may be communicated along copper traces to the board-mounted optical engine. At the board-mounted optical engine, the electrical signals may be converted to optical signals by optical transmitters. The optical signals may then be further communicated along the same or a different optical cable that interfaces with the optoelectronic module.
In some board-mounted optical engines, a lens assembly may be configured to receive an optical interface such as a pluggable cable connector. The optical interface generally supports one or more fiber optic cables that communicate the optical data to and from the board-mounted optical engine. When received in the lens assembly, alignment of the optical interface with respect to the lens assembly and retention of the optical interface within the lens assembly may help ensure proper communication of the optical data.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.